Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors
Elias Cheney (1741-1832) of New Hampshire was married three times. # Jane Plummer (1741-1767) - Elias' father was a first cousin to Jane's father. - Common ggp - James Chute (1648-1730) and Mary Wood (1653-1694) # Ruth Jackman (1741-1774) - She was a first cousin to Elias' mother - common ggp - James Jackman (1655-1723) and Rachel Noyes (1661-1720) # Hannah Pike (1742-1832) - Great, Great Grandparents of Elias Cheney We see a lot of the Jackman, Noyes and Cutting Families here. This list has Hannah Noyes (1643-1705) and her father, Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701) and his father, William Noyes (1568-1622). Cheney Family Line # John Cheney (1605-1666) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney and son of Cheney Family Patriarch, John Cheney (1568-1623). # Martha Parrot (1608-1684) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, MParrot) - - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, HNoyes, NNoyes) - English Immigrant to New England # Mary Cutting (1622-1721) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, HNoyes, MCutting) - English Immigrant to New England # James Chute (1613-1691) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, MChute, JChute2, JChute1) - # Elizabeth Epps (1623-) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, MChute, JChute2, EEpps) - # Thomas Wood (1634-1687) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, MChute, MWood, TWood) - # Ann Hunt (1635-1714) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, MChute, MWood, AHunt) - Plummer / Wood Family Line See both above and below for Plummer / Wood / Hunt families - one generation removed. # GGGP # GGGP # GGGP # GGGP # Edward Wood (1598-1642) - ( ECheney1, MCheney, MPlummer, MWood, TWood, EWood) - # Ruth Lee Mousall (1602-1642) # Enos Hunt (1605-1677) # Elizabeth Best (1607-1661) Whiten Family Line Jackman / Noyes Family Line # John Sawyer (Jackmon) # Margery Jackson # Philip James # Jame Davenport # William Noyes (1568-1622) - ( ECheney1, SWhitten, RJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, WNoyes) - Rector Chlortondon, Wiltshire Church. # Anne Parker (1618-) - ( ECheney1, SWhitten, RJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, AParker) - # John Cutting (1600-1650) - ( ECheney1, SWhitten, RJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, JCutting) - # Mary Ward (1592-1633) - ( ECheney1, SWhitten, RJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, MWard) - Great, Great Grandparents of Jane Plummer Plummer / Wood Family Line # GGGP # GGGP # GGGP # GGGP # Edward Wood (1598-1642) - ( JPlummer, JHPlummer, BPlummer, MAWood, TWood, EWood) - # Ruth Lee Mousall (1602-1642) # Enos Hunt (1605-1677) # Elizabeth Best (1607-1661) Pearson / Pickard Family Line Nelson / Lowell Family Line Brocklebank Family Line Great, Great Grandparents of Ruth Jackman Jackman / Davenport Family Line Noyes / Cutting Family Line See also section above for this family: # Robert Noyes (1518-1599) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, WNoyes, RNoyes) - Grandparents of English Immigrant Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701). # Joan Attridge (-1573) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, WNoyes, JAttridge) - Grandparents of English Immigrant Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701). # Robert Parker (1563-1614) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, AParker, RParker) - Grandparents of English Immigrant Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701). # Mary Eydith Burge (1555-1649) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, AParker, MEBurge) - Grandparents of English Immigrant Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701). # Francis Cutting (1560-1614) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, JCutting, Francis Cutting (1560-1614)) - # Elizabeth Bowdry (1560-1633) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, JCutting, EBowdry) - # Edward Ward (1570-1620) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, MWard, EWard) - # Judith Hatton (1568-1627) - ( RJackman, TJackman, RNoyes, MCutting, MWard, JHatton) - Chute / Epps Family Line See Section for Elias above - two generations removed: # Lionel Chute (1550-) # Susan Green (1558-) # Robert Baker (1566-) # GGGP # GGGP: EPPS # GGGP: EPPS # Edmond Read (1563-1623) # Elizabeth Cooke (1587-1637) Wood / Hunt Family Line (See section above for Elias) # John Woods (1578-1697) - ( RJackman, HChute, MWood, TWood, EWood, JWoods) - # Mary Allen # Ralph Mousall # Alice # Robert Hunt # GGGP # John Best # Jane Robinson Great, Great Grandparents of Hannah Pike Research Notes Famous Descendants * Person C Cheney - 35th Governor of New Hampshire. ( PCCheney, MCheney, ECheney2, ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney1) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moses_Cheney - Moses Cheney - famous abolitionist / operator of Underground Railroad * Oren B Cheney - Founder of Bates College, son of Moses Cheney. Category:Ahnentafels